New Family
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: All families grow. The family helps Leo and Tony welcome a new member into the group. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**We Found Love**_** as performed by Glee Cast (liked their rendition) **

**Leo and his brothers are 31 years old. Tony is 37.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Read **_**What We Hide**_**, **_**Learning a New Dance,**__**Contemplation**_**, **_**Never Say Never,**__**What is Love?, Heart Beats, One Word Can Change the World,**_** and **_**What We Hide II: Secrets Don't Make Friends**___**before this please or you will be lost.**

**New Family**

**Leo's POV**

I'm nervous; Tony just finished finalizing the paperwork to bring our daughter home. She's three, adorable, and we've officially adopted her as of today.

I'm sitting at the main table in the Lair waiting for Tony to get back and trying, desperately, to not look as nervous as I feel.

I hope to god she doesn't scream when she sees daddy-number-two.

Tony and I've agreed that Tony will be called "Daddy" and I'll be called "Papa", which is "daddy" in Japanese; either that or "Otosan".

But we figured "papa" was easier to say for a three year old than that.

I sigh and notice Raph standing next to me with a raised eye ridge.

"Leo…relax. You'll make a good dad alright?" he offers softly.

I nod stiffly and my gaze flicks over to Sadie, Raph's adopted daughter and the sister of his deceased girlfriend. He took Sadie in with an oath of protection after Stacy was killed.

He took to fatherhood like a turtle to water, oh the irony.

Sadie has started home schooling as of yesterday to catch up with all the school she missed after being abducted by Bishop.

She's hunkered over a set of books and various notebooks and worksheets. At twelve the girl is still something of a child, but is becoming a young woman. Her brown hair scattered over her shoulders and falling out of the red bow-tie she attempted to make in it with one of Raph's spare masks.

She adores him, goes to him for nightmares, and he's the only one she's spoken to since her sister's death.

Raph bumps my shoulder and points.

I look toward where he is motioning to and grin, Mike and Azalea; Mike's two month old daughter.

Mike is stretched out on a bed of pillows and blankets on the floor with Azalea's tiny body resting against his chest.

Meir goes back to work tomorrow and Mike is trying to get Azalea to understand that her mother desperately needs to sleep and strangely, Mike's plastron is her favorite bed.

He's reading to her as she sleeps and smiling softly. It's been a bumpy road for those three, they nearly lost Azalea a few times but she pulled through.

I like to think it's because she inherited her mother's suborn streak.

I rub a hand across my face and straighten, thumbs twitching against each other as I rock from my toes to my heels.

Raph rolls his amber eyes at me before chuckling and meandering off to check on Sadie. I take note of the fact that he is again wearing his red mask rather than the black one of mourning.

Good.

Though I know he's still grieving, it's a step in the direction in recovering from her death.

The door opens and I jerk towards it.

Tony walks in carrying a small bundle, wrapped in his arms and I nervously approach.

"She's asleep Amado," Tony comforts gently and I smile as I see my daughter.

God she's adorable.

Black curls bounce against her cheeks and she is wrapped up tight in a pink and blue winter coat Tony made for her.

I want to hold her, but I also don't want to freak her out if she wakes up in the process.

Tony gestures for me to take the bag he's holding and follow him upstairs to Fae's room we set up in our area.

With Don's help we converted the slightly smaller room that was adjacent to ours, separated by a wall, into a room for Fae.

The short hallway that formerly lead straight into our room, now has a short turn and opens into another room that skirts around beside the lower half of ours. She has her own bathroom, a bed tucked into a niche, and a toy area.

Tony and Meir designed the space to be friendly for any age range since she'll be growing and won't likely want the princess, "explosion" as Mike put it, for her whole life.

Her walls are painted a soft blue, with yellow and pale pink stars expertly painted across the walls.

Upon hearing that Fae loved unicorns and horses…Tony went all out.

I mean _all out_.

Her sheets are a pink and white comforter with unicorns on it and there is a rather large blue, pink, and lavender unicorn plushie waiting for her on the bed.

I chose that.

Tony lays her in the bed and has me set her things down where she can find them before gesturing for me to follow.

"She's had a long day," he comforts, "give her a few hours and I'll wake her for dinner and introduce you."

I moan softly, aching to know if she'll like me or not.

It's two hours later as I am sitting at my desk, thumbing through a book when I hear a soft gasp and turn.

Fae.

Her blue eyes are huge when she spots me and she, to my joy, is clutching the unicorn plushie I chose for her.

"Hey sweetie," I whisper gently, offering a smile, "It's ok…-"

"Are you gonna be my daddy too? I gets two daddies?" she asks.

Oh the innocence of children…

"Yeah, I am sweetheart," I reply softly after walking over to her and crouching to be at her level, "is that ok?"

She smiles and my heart melts, then she hugs me, whacking my head with the unicorn, but I could care less.

I scoop her up gently and smile at her.

"You hungry?" I ask.

"Uh huh!" she insists, head nodding so sharply her curls bounce.

I chuckle, gently pressing a kiss to her forehead before carrying her down stairs and out to the main lair.

She's playing with my plastron and still clutching her unicorn when Don stops me.

"She's adorable," he offers.

I can't help the grin that spreads over my face.

Fae turns her head and inspects Don with curious eyes, then looks at me quizzically.

"Nuther daddy?" she asks curiously.

Don chuckles weakly and I shake my head.

"Uncle, this is Uncle Donnie," I inform gently, pointing to my brother.

He smiles at her and waves.

"Uncie Don Don," she states, before smiling at me.

I hold back a giggle at her way of saying Don's name and nod.

"Very good," I praise softly as she makes an excited noise.

I look around for Tony and spot him making his way towards us with Mike in tow.

Mike grins when he spots me and offers a greeting.

"Hey bro, and look at you little chica!" Mike greets, lightly rubbing her cheek, "I'm your uncle Mikey."

Fae giggles and leans against me, smiling shyly.

"Uncie Mickey Moust?," she asks.

Mike chuckles and I resist a snort of laughter….apparently my youngest brother has been deemed "Mickey Mouse" by my daughter.

"Whatever you say chica," he offers.

She giggles softly in reply before she spots Tony.

"Daddy numba one!" she gasps, reaching for him.

Tony smiles gently, mouth quirking upward with suppressed laughter at her statement.

I begrudgingly allow Tony to take her and follow with Don and Mike beside me as Tony totes her along, gently spinning every few steps, causing her to squeal in delight.

Don grins at me.

"She's adorable bro, and took to you right away looks like," Mike states.

"She was practically glued to him Mike," Don corrects with a laugh.

I'm blushing slightly, but still smiling.

As I catch up to Tony and Fae I notice he is introducing her to Azalea and Meir. Ellie is smiling beside them, waving at Fae.

"Auntie Mimi, Auntie Lelie and baba Zaz," Fae states, grinning at baby Azalea, before pointing to her and then looks at Tony, "baba!"

Tony grins.

"Yes, little baby," Tony replies.

"Likle baba," Fae states sagely, nodding her head so her curls bounce.

Meir is all giggles and smiles as Fae's declaration.

Fae twists to look for me and makes grabbing motions with her free hand, still clinging to her unicorn plushie with the other, when she spots me.

Tony turns and with a grin, hands her off to me after adjusting his grip so he won't drop her.

"Daddy numba two," Fae greets, giving me a quick kiss.

I hold her close as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Awwww," Meir teases, winking at me.

I nuzzle Fae's head and she plays with her unicorn's hair while blushing slightly. But I can't help the flutter of my heart and the delight I get out of hearing Fae call me that.

It's then that Raph walks up and chuckles.

"Well ain't you cute," he states when he sees her.

Fae turns and cocks her head at him befor looking from Tony to me.

"Uncie?" she asks.

Tony and I nod.

"Yup, Uncle Raphie," Tony offers.

Raph starts to say something before Fae cuts him off, probably about calling him 'raphie'.

"Uncie Wafie," Fae states, smiling at him.

Raph chuckles and smiles back.

I couldn't be happier in this moment.

**A/N: Dawwwwwwww So cute! *nearly dies of cuteness level* I hope you enjoyed a quick peek at the next book What We Hide III: Black Shadows which will be coming sometime time in May since I'll be on hiatus until then working on my book **_**Nyctophilia**_** which is scheduled to be released via Kindle ebooks in April.**


End file.
